A volta dos Originais
by Rosabela Indelicada
Summary: Minha primeira one-shot. Klaus recebe em sua casa a visita dos irmãos Salvatore, mas mal ele sabe que essa noite sera péssima para seu traseiro. #CONTEM PALMADAS NÃO SEXUAIS, NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA!


**Olá meninas, eu decidir copiar sobre uma outra família nessa fic, ela não sera grande, na verdade, sera uma one-shot, e eu espero mesmo que vocês gostem e comentem bastante. Isso aqui é pra quem gosta de The Vampire Diaries e quem ama spankfic ok? Bjs lindas.**

A noite estava sendo mais que conturbada na casa de Klaus. Damon e Stefan foram a um jantar "amigável" na casa do original. O clima era tenso, porém, não era caótico, e sim bem calmo para o paladar apetitoso por confusões de Klaus.

-E então, onde esta meu caixão? -Klaus perguntou levando a taça de vinho a boca, Damon sorriu sarcasticamente.

-Seria indelicadeza minha perguntar o que tem dentro dele? -Damon perguntou sutilmente, de mogo gozado.

-Não, mas não seria da sua conta do mesmo jeito, só queremos saber onde esta o caixão. -Ellijah comentou, ao pegar a taça de vinho da mesa e beber um gole da bebida escarlate.

-Onde esta Elena? -Stefan perguntou, direto e logo ao ponto, como sempre.

-Sem caixão, sem Elena. -Klaus falou serio, olho a olho com os Salvatores.

-Sem Elena, sem caixão. -Damon então rebateu.

-Olha, vamos fazer disso algo mais fácil e pratico, se nos disserem onde esta o caixão, diremos onde esta Elena e todos vivem felizes para sempre, que tal? -Ellijah propôs aos irmãos, embora eles não acreditassem na palavra de um Original, ele preferiram arriscar.

-Ok, aceitamos. -Stefan falou.

-Mas não antes em nos dizer o que tem dentro do caixão. -Damon comentou e todos o fitaram incrédulos. -Oque foi? Sou uma pessoa bastante curiosa.

-É algo bastante importante, tanto para mim, como para meu irmão, é algo que pertence a nossa familia. -Klaus começou a explicar.

-E por que um objeto ficaria trancafiado em um caixão por mais de mil anos? -Damon, com sua enorme curiosidade, continuou.

-Ai você já esta querendo saber de mais, vamos logo ao ponto, onde esta o meu caixão? -Klaus perguntou entre os dentes, Damon então se encostou na cadeira e sorriu.

-Onde esta a Elena? -Stefan perguntou colocando os cotovelos em cima da mesa.

-Sabe que isso já esta me cansando? Caixão, Elena, Elena, Caixão, isso é de mais para um raciocínio só! -O vampiro de olhos azuis se levantou da mesa e pegou um copo e o encheu de Whisky, o virando de uma só vez goela abaixo. -Ah, vamos entregar logo esse maldito caixão para ele e vamos pegar a Elena de uma vez, esse cheiro de enxofre dessa casa esta me enojando já.

Ellijah tinha sumido da sala, provavelmente para ir atrás de Elena, enquanto os outros ficaram lá, na sala de estar.

-Sabemos que seus outros irmãos estão nos outros 3 caixões, eu só quero saber quem ou oque esta no quarto caixão. -Stefan comentou, Klaus então se levantou e começou a andar pelo comodo.

-Vocês jamais entenderiam minha família, somos fortes, temidos, mas no lugar de sermos unidos, somos mais separados que o normal. O que tem no outro caixão é algo perigoso, ele não pode sair dali de dentro. -Klaus comentou.

-Então por isso você nos prendeu. -Ellijah apareceu por trás dos irmãos Salvatores com uma bandeja de prata na mão.

-Mas o que é isso? -Klaus arregalou os olhos.

-A diversão apenas esta começando. -Damon falou e retirou de cima da bandeja de prata o pano que a cobria, mostrando duas das adagas, Klaus ficou sem reação, em seu corpo um pouco de medo percorreu e ele ficou imóvel.

-Ellijah, o que você fez? -Ele perguntou entre os dentes fazendo o irmão sorri.

-Eu trouxe minha família de volta Klaus, você deveria esta feliz, verá seus irmãos novamente. -Ellijah sorriu e logo dois homens pareceram por trás dele.

-Finn...Kol...-Klaus falou.

-Por que a surpresa Niklaus? -Finn perguntou sarcástico, logo depois desferiu uma adaga na mão de Klaus, Kol o segurou pelos braços o virando de costas.

-É a hora da vingança irmão. -Kol falou, e logo Rebekah aparece, com seu vestido vermelho, desferindo outro golpe de adaga no irmão, mas dessa vez em seu estomago o fazendo gritar de dor.

-Rebekah! -Klaus gritou.

-Isso é por ter me trancado naquele caixão como um bicho! -Ela falou e logo jogaram contra a mesa onde ele e os irmãos Salvatore tinham jantado.

-Ok, vamos agora conversar como pessoas civilizadas? -Damon chamou a atenção dos irmãos, que logo abriram outra taça de vinho, Klaus se sentou em cima da mesa desnorteado, aquela situação, de ser inferior, era a pior do mundo pra ele.

-Essa casa continua com o mesmo estilo infernal! -Rebekah pegou um dos vasos de vidro e jogou contra um quadro na sala.

-Se esta zangada, vá matar alguém, mas não quebre minha casa. -Klaus falou.

-Vá em frente Rebekah, devemos recompensar o tempo perdido. -Finn falou se aproximando da irmã.

-Outra coisa Niklaus, queremos refazer nossa família, mas não com você. -Klaus fitou os irmãos sem acreditar no que Ellijah falava. -Então você sairá dessa casa!

-Como é que é? Essa casa é minha! EU PROCURO VOCÊS ATÉ NO INFERNO E VOU MATAR CADA UM DE VOCÊS! NÃO BRINQUEM COMIGO! -Klaus gritou.

-Chega! -Uma voz invadiu o salão.

-Tem outro? -Damon perguntou, embora ele e Stefan apenas assistissem a briga em família.

Os Originais se viraram para o corredor, uns curiosos e outros tremendo de medo por ter reconhecido a voz, era ela, a criadora, a mãe Original. Ela era o conteúdo do quarto caixão, era ela que Klaus queria prender por toda a eternidade.

Klaus engasgou na mesma hora, seus olhos já choravam de ódio, ele estava a beira de ser morto pela sua própria família.

-Mãe? -Rebekah falou ao ver a mãe descendo as escadas do corredor e indo em direção a Klaus.

-Mãe? Klaus não tinha arrancado o coração dela a mil anos atrás? -Damon perguntou.

-Parece que não. -Stefan respondeu observando a cena a seguir.

-Isso vai ser bom. -Damon falou.

Esther, a bruxa mãe, se aproximou do filho, o fitando seriamente, como qualquer mãe que pega seu filho fazendo coisas erradas. Por sua vez, Klaus abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado, chateado e com...com medo.

-Olhe pra mim! -Esther mandou friamente, com muita dificuldade, Klaus olhou para a mãe. -Sabe por que estou aqui? -Ela perguntou e ele deu um goto a seco.

-Você...veio me matar. -Klaus falou humildemente, sobre a mira do olhar dos seus irmãos, e de seus convidados que estavam vendo tudo.

-Não...eu estou aqui para perdoar você Niklaus. -Ele quase não acreditou no que tinha acabado de ouvir, seus irmãos então, estavam de boca aberta, mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez, ela teria coragem de perdoa-lo? -Mas, sou mãe, e como mãe eu vou lhe dar o castigo que você merece, por ter prendido sua família em caixões por tantos anos.

Klaus sorriu nervoso, mas logo empinou o nariz como sempre fazia e fitou a mãe.

-Você não vai fazer nada...essa é a minha casa e eu quero vocês todos fora daqui, e isso incluí você mãe. EU QUERO, TODOS VOCÊS FORA DA MINHA CASA! -Klaus gritou e Esther o segurou pelo pulso, com força, com a força que ela tinha a mais sobre Klaus.

-Eu nunca se quer, encostei um dedo em você, nunca lhe ameacei, mas isso vai mudar, isso vai acabar aqui e agora Niklaus. -Esther falou puxando seu filho para a sala, onde tinham os sofás de couro italiano e a lareira acesa.

-Isso vai ser bem interessante. -Damon comentou sorrindo, com os braços cruzados e apenas observando.

Esther se sentou no sofá, e como Klaus se puxava para trás, ela puxou pele de uma só vez para o seu colo, de bruços. Klaus corou como um tomate, ele não iria ser morto pela sua família, e sim castigado como uma criança na frente de todos ali.

-NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER ISSO! ME LARGA MÃE, ME LARGA! -Klaus gritou se debatendo no colo da mãe.

-Isso vai ser legal. -Kol comentou sorrindo.

-Isso é o que você merece! Com criança mimada e malcriada fazemos assim, agora vamos ver se apanhando desse jeito você não pense um pouco em mudar seu comportamento! -Esther falou ajeitando o filho em seu colo.

Damon começou a sorrir do outro lado da sala, se sentia vitorioso nessa questão, a humilhação seria pior do que morrer em seu pensamento.

-NÃO MÃE! ESPERE AI! NA FRENTE DELES NÃO! -Klaus pediu mas Esther decidiu não dar ouvidos.

-Na frente deles sim, na hora de fazer coisas erradas você não se importa quem esta vendo ou não, mas na hora da punição você quer privacidade? Minha resposta é não! -Esther falou e logo levantou a mão na mira do traseiro do filho, protegido por uma calça jeans, mas ela era uma Bruxa, sua força por causa de sua magia era enorme comparada a força de seu filho.

**PLAFT*****

A primeira tapa foi surpresa, tanto Klaus como os irmãos ficaram surpresos com a ação da mãe.

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PALFT***** Hmm...

15 palmadas bem dadas tinham passado, Klaus estava se segurando para não gritar, seria humilhação de mais para ele.

-Agora você vai apanhar de verdade por ter tentado me matar. -Esther anunciou, estendendo a mão para Ellijah. -Me dê um cinto. -Ela pediu e Ellijah tirou o próprio cinto das calças e entregou a mãe, que o dobrou e o mirou na bunda do filho.

-Ai, agora vai doer de verdade. -Stefan comentou fazendo Damon sorrir ainda mais com a cena que esta presenciando.

**SLAP***

**SLAP***

**SLAP***

**SLAP***

**SLAP***

**SLAP*** ai

**SLAP*** au

**SLAP* **aahhai

**SLAP***aaaa

**SLAP* **para

**SLAP* **mãeeeee

**SLAP* **paraaaaa

**SLAP* **ta doendoooooooo

**SLAP* **chegaaaaaaaaaa

**SLAP* **aahhhhaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii

Klaus começou a gritar, não podia mais segurar a dor, sua mãe estava colocando toda a força que tinha naquela mão que descia cada vez mais forte no traseiro do filho na mira do cinto.

-Isso ae, comece a chorar agora que eu ganho meu dia. -Damon comentou para si mesmo, enquanto se divertia com a cena.

-Kol! -Esther chamou o filho que se aproximou dela.

-Sim mãe. -Ele falou.

-Me traga uma vara, boa e resistente, agora. -Ela pediu e em segundo Kol já não estava mais lá, ela então levantou o filho, ele estava com o rosto molhado, mas não se permitiu dar um soluço se quer. -Você vai aprender, a respeitar a mim e a ser educado, não se grita com seus irmãos, muito menos comigo sua criança malcriada! -Ela segurou em seu pulso novamente e o debruçou na mesa próxima a sala de estar, ele tentou se levantar mas ela não permitiu.

-ME LARGA! -Ele gritou e ela balançou a cabeça em negação.

-Parece que nada disso foi o bastante para você aprender alguma coisa não é Niklaus? -Ela então, em fração de segundos, abaixou as calças do filho, o deixando apenas de cueca na frente de todos.

-MÃE!

-Agora eu quero que você fique parado, pois se você se mexer, eu vou acabar te machucando. -Ela falou e logo Kol apareceu na sala, com uma vara, aparentemente resistente.

-Aqui esta mãe. -Ele a entregou.

-Obrigada filho. -Esther agradeceu, e logo se virou pro filho malcriado em sua frente. -Agora você vai aprender.

**SFIT***** aaaaaaaaaaaa

**SFIT***** paraaaaaaaaaa

**SFIT***** chegaaaaaaaaaa

**SFIT***** EU JA ENTENDIIIIIIIII

**SFIT***** EU JA APRENDIIIIIIII

**SFIT***** MÃE PARAAAAAAAA

**SFIT***** PARAAAAAAAA

**SFIT***** AHAHAAIIIIIIIIIIII

**SFIT***** AAAAIIIIIIIIII

**SFIT***** OUUAAAAA

**SFIT***** AAAAHHHAAAAAAIIIIII

**SFIT***** MAMÃEEEEEE

**SFIT***** DESCULPEEEEEE

**SFIT***** DESCULPEEEEEEE

**SFIT*** **AAAAAAAAHHHAAAA

Esther jogou a vara no chão e então puxou o filho pra um abraço, Klaus chorava como nunca antes, nem se lembrava da ultima vez que chorou.

-Pronto...acabou meu filho, acabou. -Esther falou e Klaus se agarrou nela.

-E ela para agora? Deveria bater até ele implorar. -Damon falou.

-Concordo. -Stefan comentou.

-Bom, não precisam se preocupar mais, Elena esta em sua casa agora, não aconteceu nada a ela e lamento terem presenciado isso aqui. -Ellijah falou.

-Ta brincando? Ganhei minha semana vendo o Klaus chorar desse jeito, e alem do mais, foi sem as calças, não poderia ter sido melhor. -Damon sorriu e Stefan girou os olhos.

-Não temos mais o que fazer aqui, vamos embora Damon. -Ele falou indo em direção a porta.

-É, tenham uma boa noite ai família original, e cuidado para não matarem uns aos outros. -Damon soltou a ultima piadinha e depois saiu da casa dos Mikaelsons. -Só tem doido ai. -Ele comentou.

-Niklaus, me diga uma coisa, quem mais estava com você nesse sequestro dessa menina?

E Ellijah correu para o primeiro andar da casa.

**FIM**


End file.
